Survivor
by danielledodson
Summary: A cute story of Serena overcoming tough situations with her friends
1. Survivor part1

Part One   
  
Survivor By:Midnight_moon98@yahoo.com  
'What a jerk!' she thought to herself as she headed to the arcade.What did I ever see in that Baka anyway.Tears started to stream down her face as she remebered the encounter.   
~~FlashBack~~   
"Serena, Hey Serena! Wait up" Josh yelled as he ran after her.   
"Oh hey Josh, what's up?" "Um not much, .....I think we should talk about somethin." he said nervously. 'He is so cute when he is nervous' she thought to herself. "Sure, what about?" she said as she gave him hug to greet him.   
"You know I care about you alot right?" he began. "Yeah, I know and I care a lot about you too." "But......" 'Oh this can't be good' she thought to herself as she looked into his saphire blue eyes. "But what Josh?" She questioned   
"Ithinkweneedabreakforabit."he hurridly said.   
"You What!"Serena raised her voice, hoping that she heard him wrong.  
"Serena" he started as he placed his hands on her shoulders.  
"I think we need to explore our options with other people." Tears began to run down her face....she couldn't believe this not more than two minutes ago he said that he cared about her a lot.   
"You think we need to explore our options, Josh what's up with you...not less than two seconds ago you had said you cared a lot about me. Now you wanna break up with me? I don't get it, what did I do?" she replied as more tears began to fall down her face.  
"Serena, don't cry" he went to wipe her tears away, but she pushed his hands away from her.   
"Don't Josh, ...don't touch me."she said angerily."Josh I want the truth and I want it now!, cause people who care for each other just don't break up like this." she demanded.   
Josh took in a deep breath and he realized there was no way out of this."Serena I have feelings for you, but only as a friend....I can't be more with you. Your like a sister to me."   
"Like a sister huh! And this took you the entire five months to figure out. Fine you know what your right we need a break...Josh I don't want to see you again!" She replied angerily and took off for the Arcade.  
'Well that was a lot easier than I expected' he thought to himself   
"Joshua come on...did you break up with that loser already?" Callista said snidley.   
"Yes I did, now let's go to the beach" he said as he jumped into her car. 'Goodbye Serena I will miss you' he thought as they left for the beach.   
~~End Of Flashback~~   
Serena began to run faster at the thought of what had happened. Not paying attention to what was in front of her, until she collided into someone.'Gawd could this day get any worse' she thought as she looked to see who she ran into.   
"Watch were your going meatball head!" Darien Chiba said.  
'Yep it just got worse' she thought. "Oh I am so sorry mister....mister I'm sorry what's your name?" Seren said as she looked at the handsome man in front of her.   
"Chiba...my name is Darien Chiba." He said hastily. "And yours must be...what meatball head?" he said snidely.  
'Oh great we got our selves a comedian' Serena thought."No my name is not meatball head you baka...my name is Serena!" she replied  
"Well Serena..you seem to be a little fiesty now don't you....but I think I will call you meatball head..much more fitting" he said as he flicked one of her pigtails.  
"That's it! What is it ass hole day!"she said as she pushed Darien out of her way."Well Mr.Chiba I am sorry for running into you, but if you don't mind I am quite tired of everyone's shit for the day!" and with that she left.  
'Something about that girl...seems so familiar.'he pondered to himself, as he headed to the arcade to talk to Andrew to see if he knew who this girl was. 'The nerve of that guy calling me meatball head, he doesn't even know me.' she thought to herself as she entered the arcade.  
"Hey Serena!"   
"Hey Andrew!" she said excitedly.   
"Serena over here!" her friends chorused together waving their hands franticly to get her attention.   
"Hey guys!" she said as she faked her biggest smile.Hoping they would think everything was alright. Nope no such luck.   
"What's wrong Serena?" Ami asked. Serena sat down and ordered a chocolate shake as she began to explain her story to her friends. She told them everything about what Josh had said and her encounter with Mr.Chiba.   
"He sounds like.."Lita began.  
"Your ex-boyfriend" every said as all together as they began to laugh. Just then Mina had a brillant idea pop into her mind as she went over to the karaoke machine, and found what she was looking for. She grabbed a mic as the music began.   
"Oh no, ... not again" Andrew thought to himself...'Poor Serena'  
"At first I was afraid, I was petrified" she began   
"Mina what the hell are you doing?" Serena yelled as mina grabbed her hand as Mina dragged her over there.   
"Take it Raye" Mina yelled   
"Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side." Raye Began.   
"Mina No Way!" Serena yelled   
"oh come on Serena" All the girls went up on stage, and picked up mics and began to sing along with Mina. "But then I spent so many nights on how you did me wrong and I grew strong. And I knew how to get along, and so your back from out of space.I just walked in to find you with that sad look on your face"  
Serena knew she would not win this little spat and picked up a mic with them and began singing along and dancing. As They started a kick line to the music.   
"Just turn around now cause your not welcome anymore, weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye. and did I crumble did I lay down and die. Oh no not I. Iwill survive." They all sang as Andrew sat down watching.   
Darien walked into the arcade and about had a heart attack when he saw five disco dancing girls. On the stage one of which who was Serena.   
"As long as I know how to love I know I will survive.I've got all my life to live and all my love to give.I will survive. I will survive hey hey!" The girls danced as the instrumental break began.   
Darien very carefully walked over to Andrew and whispered "So do they always do this?"Darien said "Oh you should see them at Christmas time....they normaly do this when one of the girls gets dumped or has had a really bad day. I am amazed you have never seen this before, but I guess you normaly wouldn't cause your at work when they come in." Darien was absolutly shocked and almost started laughing when they started singing again..  
Serena and Raye had began to tango during the song, laughing and singing. "I spent oh so many nights feeling sorry for my self." Mina sang  
"Oh Know I hold my head up high, and you see me somebody new, I am not that Chained up little person still in love with you.And so you felt like dropping and expecting me,to be free. and now I am saving all my loving for someone who's loving me." They chorused.  
Then Ami, Raye and Serena started a mini kick line as Mina jumped on Lita's back as they sang into the microphone.   
Darien and Andrew was absolutly shocked at this, not knowing what to do. Their Jaws just wide open..  
"Go now on go, walk out the door just turn around now cause your not welcome anymore. Weren't you the one who tried to hurt with goodbye, did I crumble did I lay down and die.Oh no not I, I will Survive as long as I know how to love I know I will survive.I've got all my life to live and all my love to give.I will survive. I will survive hey hey!" When the song ended the girls realized they had an audience, and as true performers, bowed their head, and walked off the stage.   
"Now that we got that out of your system Mina, let's get a.."Serena Stopped in her words as she realized who was in the audience."Well, Well Mr. Chiba I am surprised to find you here.I Figured such a man of your ::she paused for a moment and finished her reply:: ...stature would have better things to do then be in a arcade." she said codly.  
Mina's jaw practicaly hit the ground when she heard Serena say that. 'He must have made her very mad...this is very un serena like.' Mina thought.  
"Very nice to see you again too...meatball head. So as I was asking my friend Andrew here...do you guys do this often?" He asked.   
"Well Mr.Chiba that is a secret.... if I told you, I would have to kill you." she replied through a smile."Oh yeah, hey Andrew we need five milshakes..the usual, and these are to go." she said as she handed him the money. As the Ami. Lita, and Raye joined them at the counter.   
"No problem Serena." Andrew said as he geve her, her change.  
'Wow is she beautiful, she is such an angel' Darien thought to himself. Not realizing he was staring at her, but Andrew noticed....'hmmm I might be able to make Darien a Little more social...but first I have to get him to admit it to me.'   
"Here you go girls" Andrew said as she handed the five girls their drinks.  
"Thanks Andrew" the girls replied at the same time.  
"See ya around meatball head." Darien called after her   
"Meatball Head?? that's great..Serena is a meatball head" Raye said as she laughed.   
"Raye you call me meatball head again and I will be forced to have to kill you" Serena said seriously as Raye gulped and nodded knowing full well Serena was dead serious..   
"And you Mr.Chiba I hope to not have the pleasentry's of running into again." she scoffed as she left the Arcade.   
Andrew waited until they left sight and turned to Darien. "You like her" Andrew said   
"Do not!" Darien denied   
"Do too."  
"Do not."  
"Do too."  
"Do not."  
"Do too."   
"Do not." Andrew said.  
"Do too." Darien said..."Hey wait damn it you tricked me!!"   
"Ah ha! I knew it!...But Darien this is not a very good way to make first impressions...try being nice." Andrew had Said.  
"I know Andrew...I just don't know how to talk to her." Darien replied as he put his face in his hands.   
To Be Continued.... Tell me what you think of my story...that will decide if I continue it...If I don't get replies I will not continue the story.Email me at midnight_moon98@yahoo.com Home http://www.geocities.com/midnight_moon98   
  
  



	2. Survivor part2

Survivor Part2   
  
By:Midnight_moon98   
  
  
  
Serena walked out of the arcade with her friends she realized with in the next   
couple seconds her friends were gonna bombard her with questions. 'Three, two,   
one.'   
  
"You mind telling us what that was about Ser what came over you, your never that   
cold to people."Lita said.   
  
"You guys don't understand" she started and sighed "Darien is a total jerk, he   
has been rude to me left and right today....I tried being polite but it   
obviously doesn't work with this man."   
  
"But Ser did you take a good look at this guy? He's Gorgeous!!"Mina Replied   
anxiously.   
  
"Yeah your right Mina he is gorgeous, but he still has no right to be so rude to   
me! Calling me Meatballhead and all" she looked at Raye when she said this "And   
Raye if you start up on me calling me meatball head I will hurt you.....SEVERLY!   
Got it" she said with a goofy smile at the end of her sentence.   
  
"Yeah, yeah I got it Ser. What started all this anyways?"Raye asked.   
  
"I told you guys already." Serena Whined "I was running to get to the arcade   
after that terrible scene with Josh." tears started to form in her eyes when she   
recalled this 'your like a sister to me, we could never be more' he had said to   
her. She stared at her feet and continued to walk and tell her friends. "and I   
accidently ran into the guy....I didn't do it on purpose I was in such a hurry I   
didn't noti-ow what the hell? You guys! Why didn't you tell me I was gonna run   
into something." she complained as she looked up to see what she ran into. 'oh   
gawd no not him she thought'.   
  
"Well, well meatball head we meet again."Darien said.   
  
"Not now, I don't want to deal with you right now." Serena said "This is a dream   
a really bad dream, when I wake up me and Josh will still be going out and you   
will not be here, and my life will be normal." she said pinching herself "Wake   
up Serena, ow" 'okay not to self don't pinch so hard.'   
  
Darien felt kinda bad for Serena finding out that her boyfriend broke up, but   
was laughing so hard at his meatball head. "What Serena you eat to much or whine   
to much which caused Josh to dumb you??" Darien said humorously.   
  
All the girls jaws hit the ground at Darien's remark....'uh oh' they thought   
'She is gonna kill him.'   
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Serena yelled.   
  
"You heard me meatball head don't tell me your deaf all of a sudden" Darien   
replied to Serena.   
  
"Oh! That's what I thought I heard Mr.Chiba" Serena said cooly and turned around   
towards her friends.   
  
'This can't be goo-' Darien was interupted in his thought as a very pissed off   
teenage girl swung around and punched him.   
  
"Serena!" the girls all yelled.   
  
'OMG I can't believe I just did that' Serena thought to herself. 'I am not gonna   
feel bad about this...he had it comin...might have been a little extreme oh   
well' she shrugged it off, and looked at her friends.   
  
"Nice uppercut Ser." Lita replied.   
  
Serena blushed a little and turned her eyes to Darien.   
  
"Ow...I can't believe you hit me!" Darien said.   
  
"Well I can't believe your such a Jerk!" Serena replied back.   
  
"Well I have to admit you have a backbone alright." Darien stated as he felt the   
pain easing. "But of course this mean war you know." he said as a evil grin   
crossed his face and he picked Serena up and threw her over his shoulders and   
started walking away.   
  
"Mr. Chiba put me down NOW!" Serena demanded. She started pounding on his back   
as hard as she could.   
  
"Ow that hurts quit it meatball head." Darien said as he found what he was   
looking for.   
  
The four girls stood aww struck and had no clue what to do, they started   
laughing when Serena was pounding on Darien and realized where Darien was   
headed.   
  
"Somebody have popcorn?" Lita asked.   
  
"No but let's skip the popcorn! Anybody have a video camera??" Rayed Asked "This   
is great for America's Funniest Home Videos."   
  
"How about this...is this good?" Ami replied pulling out her digital camera.   
  
"This is great!" Mina said excitiedly, as she grabbed the camera from her and   
started taking pictures of the scene.   
  
"This is nothing compared to what I am gonna do to you when you put me down   
Darien Chiba!" Serena screamed. She looked back at her friends and realized they   
were to busy laughing to help her now. She looked around Darien's side to see   
where he was going and saw it. 'Oh he wouldn't Dare....would he??' she thought   
to herself.   
  
"Why would I want to put you down now if you are just gonna hurt me later??" he   
asked.   
  
"Because I said so!" Serena said angerly, trying not to laugh.   
  
Darien stopped at his destination and asked "Any last requests??"   
  
"Ummm...lemme think uh... YES!.....PUT ME DOWN!!!" she yelled.   
  
"As you wish princess" he replied   
  
'Princess?? Did he just call me Prince--' SPLASH!   
  
The girls about died from laughter at this scene. Ami and Mina were balancing on   
each other trying to stop from falling over as mina was trying to take the   
pictures. Lita and Raye were on the ground rolling with laughter.   
  
As Serena emerged from the water she gave a very mean look at Darien.   
  
"What? you said put you down." Darien said through his laughing.   
  
"You no very well what I meant Mr.Chiba!" Serena said angerly and then busted up   
laughing.   
  
"Here lemme help you out." Darien said as he offered his hand to her to pull her   
out.   
  
"Thanks" Serena replied as she grabbed his hand and pulled him in. SPLASH!   
"All's fair in war" she said as she looked at a very wet Darien. 'He is so cute   
with wet hair' she thought to herself.   
  
Her friends were crying from laughing so hard, they were grabbing their sides as   
mina was trying to balance the camera.   
  
A very shocked Darien looked at her through his wet bangs..."your right!" he   
said as he ducked her in the water.   
  
This continued back and forth for about twenty minutes each trying to out do the   
other.   
  
~20 Minutes Later~   
  
Darien led all the girls to his apartment so he and Serena could dry off. Serena   
changed into a shirt and Dariens jeans. 'She looks so cute in my clothes' Darien   
thougth to himself. "So Serena do you mind me asking...but why did you and Josh   
break up??"   
  
Serena was a little taken back but answered his question she told him the whole   
story for the first time and for her friends, the second time. Darien had   
brought all the girls some hot coco while Serena was telling her story.   
  
"I am very sorry to here that. The guy must of been insane to let you go like   
that your very pretty." he replied sweetly.   
  
Serena blushed a little "Thank you Mr.Chiba, but I think me and my friends   
should go it's getting late." she said hesitently.   
  
"I will give you all rides back to your homes." Darien said.   
  
All their faces lit up with Joy. "Thanks Darien" Ami, Lita, Raye, and Mina   
replied gratefully.   
  
"Okay let's go!" He said.   
  
He dropped Serena off last and walked her to her door. "well I guess this is   
good night then." he said hesitently.   
  
"Uh yeah guess so." she replied quietly 'his eyes sparkle beautifuly in the   
night'   
  
"Hey Serena?"   
  
"Yeah..."   
  
"Do you want to go out with me on Friday night?" he asked   
  
"Sure I would love to.....Mr.Chiba" she answered through her smile.   
  
Darien stared into her beautiful blue eyes and leaned in to kiss her.   
  
"Dad! Serena is making out with some guy on the porch" Sammy yelled out his   
window.   
  
"I better go, goodnight, Mr, Chiba" she said as she walked into her house. 'I   
have a little brother to kill she thought to himself.   
  
"Yeah I guess you better, Good night Serena" Darien said. He walked back to his   
car and go in and sat there. 'Goodnight my Angel' he thought to himself as he   
started his car and headed home.   
  
To Be Contiued   
  
I Think this is a great place to end this, tell me what you think!!!!   
  
  
  



	3. Survivor part3

Survivor  
Part3  
By: Midnight_moon98@yahoo.com  
  
Serena woke up the next morning in a good mood, as she remembered the day before.  
She laughed to herself at how funny that whole scene had to have looked to on lookers. She got out of bed and started brushing her hair,  
when she noticed that her cat Luna had a huge grin on her face.  
  
"Hey Luna, why are you so happy this morning?" she asked.  
  
"I saw you and Darien last night when he was about to kiss you" she said through a grin   
"I am happy for you Serena, I really am."  
  
"Oh Luna, he...he well I dunno yet, but what I do know is that he can be fun at times as long as he isn't making fun of me, which was a surprise to me. I really didn't  
know he had any intrest in me." Serena said.  
  
Serena started looking through her outfits to find which one would be good today, she looked and Luna."Ya know Luna, I think today is gonna be my comfy day." Serena annouced through a smile.  
She grabbed her blue flannel pants with clouds on them, and her moon and star tank top. She then through on her running shoes, she looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
"hmmm....actually I know Raye is gonna kill me for this, because I will wind up being late..... but I feel like going running, I feel like I woke up with so much energy this morning." Serena said happily,  
and with that she put her hair into a ponytail instead of the odangos. 'I kinda like my hair in a pony tail' she thought to herself, but shook it off because she knew it wasn't her style....only for work outs did she   
ever wear her hair like this or when she did makeover nights with her friends. 'Thinkin about that I will have to ask mom if the girls can stay the night tomorrow night with me so they can help me come up with   
ideas for my date.'  
  
"Good for you Serena, you need to do some exercise with all that food you eat!" Luna said jokingly as   
Serena rolled her eyes.  
  
"Very funny Luna, let's go!" with that she let Luna climb on her shoulder and she was out the door, and off around the   
block.  
  
~~At The Temple~~  
  
"Where is that girl!!!" Raye fumed.  
  
"Calm down Raye, she is always late...I really dunno why you expect her to be early or on time anymore." Lita said as she looked up to   
see a gorgeous guy crossing the street.  
  
"Oh my...he looks just"  
  
"Like your old boyfriend" as the other girls finished her sentence.  
  
"Well, normaly I would say that but he looks like Darien......what would he be doing here?' Lita questioned.  
  
"Hey that is Darien.....maybe he's looking for Serena." Ami answered   
  
"Hey Dairen" the girls chorused together.  
  
"Hey girls!" Darien replied back. "Is Serena here?" he asked.  
  
"No, not yet she's always late." Mina replied.  
  
"Good because I need your help.....but you can't tell her okay?"   
  
"Sure Darien....what's up?" Ami asked.  
  
"Well me and Serena have a date Friday night and I need your help.....what kinda stuff is she into, like her favorite foods, and activities?" he asked  
  
The girls faces lit up....they all thought that Darien would be a good match for her, and they were about to find out. The girls and Darien huddled   
up into a group and started planning for the big night.  
  
~~At the Track~~  
  
Serena had been thinking the entire time about her and Darien while she was running around the track and talking to Luna about him.  
She walked over to the vending machine to get some cold water. She put her money in the machine and grabbed her water as it came out. As she turned   
around her smile went to a immediate frown.  
  
"Well fancy meeting you here." Josh replied.  
  
".......um I guess" she said wearily.  
  
"So about yesterday, I am sorry things had to" he started but was cut off.  
  
"Josh what do you want?" Serena asked snidley.  
  
"Josh honey, who are you ....." Callista stopped in mid sentence when she noticed who the other girl was, she smirked.  
"Sorry I didn't recognize you with out your odangos...loser."  
  
Serena glared and gave her a dirty look and ignored her and turned her attention back to Josh. "What did you want?" she directed her   
question to Josh.  
  
"Just to introduce my new girlfriend Callista, to you" he replied.  
  
Serena's mouth fell open...new girlfriend...already? Did I not mean anything to him she thought to herself. Tears started to   
form at the corners of her eyes.  
  
~~On the track~~  
  
Darien noticed Serena at the track and started heading over to her and stopped when he saw another guy walk over to her. She did not look happy to see him at all, he overheard   
their conversation as he started to walk towards her....so that's josh huh, and that other girl is....oh gods poor Serena. Darien ran over to her as fast as possible.  
~~~~  
"Serena..oh Serena...hey there you are sweetie. I have been looking all over for you." Darien stated out of breathe and  
kissed her lightly on the lips.  
  
'What is he doing?' Serena thought to herself. The she realized he must have over heard their conversation and trying to not make her look like a fool.  
  
"And just who the hell are you?!" Josh practicaly screamed  
  
Darien smiled to himelf knowing that his planned worked. "Oh, Sorry I am Serena's boyfriend Darien we have been going out since this morning....whoever let this catch go must have   
been insane...she is so loving and caring and terrific." Darien said calmly as he noticed Serena smile at his comments.  
  
"I am Josh....and this is Callista, my girlfriend." he said though gritted teeth.  
  
"well, Callista nice to meet you." Darien turned his attention towards Serena. "You ready to go sweetie?" he asked as  
he wrapped his arm protectivly around her waist and pulled her close.  
  
'Why does this feel so right' Serena thought to herself as she leaned agianst Darien. "I sure am Muffin. Let's go....Josh I   
think it might be best if we just leave each other alone and no longer talk to one and other....and Callista nice meeting you." Serena said through a grin. She turned on her feet and left with Darien.,  
leaving a fuming Callista and Josh behind her.  
  
"Thank you Darien" Serena said.  
  
"Anytime Meatball head." he said through a goofy grin.  
  
She stopped and looked at him, and stood on her toes and slowly kissed him. Darien was at first shocked but soon deepened the kiss. Thier tongues entangling each other  
in a firey blaze of pure passion. When they finally broke the kiss they were both out of breath. Darien looked over at Serena happily as he looked into her eyes, as they were galzed  
over in pure passion for him....just him.   
  
He wrapped his arms around her and she snuggeled closely to him, and took in the scent of his cologne.   
  
"uh hem...hey love birds!"  
To be continued  



	4. Survivor Part4a

Survivor   
Part4a  
By: Midnight_moon98  
  
"Uh hem...hey love birds!" Raye said.  
  
Darien and Serena turned around quickly and blushed. "Oh hey Raye!" Serena said and gave her a look that said I am your best friend, we have been friends for a long time look.   
  
"Nice try Serena that look only works once in a life time!" Raye remarked.  
  
'Damn' Serena thought to herself. "So what are you doing down here?"  
  
"Well girly girl, you were late for our meeting and I came looking for you." Answered Raye. She turned her gaze to Darien. "So Darien what time are you picking Serena up tomorrow night?" she asked curiously.  
  
He turned to his angel and then back at Raye "At about seven." He said.  
  
"Good we should have her all prepped and ready to go by then!" Raye said cheerfully and grabbed Serena by the hand and pulled her away but not before she gave Darien a quick peck on the cheek. "Bye Darien!" Both girls said simultaneaously. With that they were off and headed towards Serena's house.  
  
~~At Serena's House~~  
  
"Okay Serena spill!!!! What's going on between you and Darien?" Mina demanded.  
  
"me and Darien, I dunno actually Mina...it's like a whole new side I have seen of him and I............actually kinda like it." Serena explained.  
  
"He seems to be really good for you Ser" Ami said.   
  
"Yeah maybe he will show you that studying is really useful." Raye joked as she put the finishing touches on Serena's mud mask.  
  
All the girls started laughing as they finished each others mud masks.  
  
"Oh very funny you slay me Raye." Serena said through a smile. "Is it me or do these masks feel like they are becoming like cement." She complained.  
  
"OMG!!!!!! Mom there are monsters in Serena's room!!!" Sammy yelled as he came darting out of the room.  
  
"OOOOOO Sammy that's not funny!" Serena yelled after him and she launched her plliow at him and shut her door.  
  
THUD!!! "OW Serena!! That hurt." Sammy complained as he got up, realizing that it was the pillow Serena had thrown at him that caused him to trip and hit the ground.  
  
"Nice shot Ser! Throwing that tiara of yours sure has given you a better aim." Lita joked.  
  
"Hasn't it though? Sammy is probably wondering how my aim got so good." Serena joked. She and the other girls busted up laughing.  
  
  



	5. Survivor Part 4b

Survivor   
P.4b  
  
~*Later that Night*~  
  
Darien pulled up to the driveway 'Man I never realized how nervous I would be' he thought to himself. He stepped up to the door and rang the doorbell.  
  
"You guys I am so nervous" Serena wailed as Ami put the finishing touches on her hair.   
  
"Serena, Darien's here." Her mom yelled to her.  
  
"Go on Serena you look terrific." Mina encouraged. "Yeah your already beautiful and now your just drop dead gorgeous," Lita stated. "Go ahead Serena."  
  
Serena took in a deep breath and let it out 'I can do this" she thought to herself. "Alright you guys I am ready." She walked out of her room and down the stair and into the living room. As she entered she heard her father playing twenty questions with him, and decided to listen to what he was asking him.  
  
"How did you meet my daughter?" he questioned  
  
"Actually sir it's quite humorous we literally collided into each other in the street and then I went to the arcade to talk to my friend Andrew and her and her friends were singing and it was so cute I just had to get to know her better."  
  
"Do you go to school?" he asked.  
  
"Yes I am in my third year in college." Darien replied  
  
"Do you have a job?"   
  
"I work at a law office as an assistant."  
  
"Well Darien that is quite impressive if I do say" Her father stated   
  
"Well thank you sir, that is quite a compliment coming from you." Darien said respectfully.  
  
"Just one more question what are your exact intentions with my daughter do you plan on having...?"   
  
"DADDY!" Serena yelled.   
  
Darien stood up and looked at a fuming Serena and his mouth dropped open. 'She looks absolutley stunning like an angel.' "Serena wow you look .....you look.... no words could describe the beauty that you hold right now."   
  
Serena blushed slightly "Thank you Darien that is one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to."  
  
"Shall we go milady." He asked as he bowed and offered her his arm.  
  
Serena giggled a little bit "Yes let's go." She replied as she took his arm and they were out the door.  
  
Darien walked her to his car and handed her a red rose and smiled as he saw her eyes light up as he gave her the rose and then he opened her car door and closed it as she got in. He got in and drove to the beach, where he had a picnic already setup.  
  
"Oh Darien this is so beautiful," serena stated as she took in the lovely scenery of the beach at night with the moon and stars shining down on the water. She walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
After they ate Serena laid in Dariens arms while looking up at the stars and pointing out the constellations. Serena snuggled closer to him taking in the scent of his cologne. Darien ran his fingers through her hair . Darien looked at her and smiled "Serena I have something I need to tell I think that I am in ...."  
  
To be continued 


	6. Survivor Part5

Survivor   
P.5  
  
After they ate Serena laid in Darien's arms while looking up at the stars and pointing out the constellations. Serena snuggled closer to him taking in the scent of his cologne. Darien ran his fingers through her hair. Darien looked at her and smiled "Serena I have something I need to tell you I think that I am in ...." He stopped to take a deep breath.  
"Hey Serena!!"   
Serena looked around to see who called her name and noticed Josh. Her smile immediately turned to a frown. 'What the hell is he doing here' she thought to herself. "Oh hey Josh," she said through her teeth and a fake smile "What are doing here?" she questioned. She noticed Darien was a little upset.  
"I was just taking a walk with Celeste." He added quickly.  
"Josh I have a question for you."  
"Sure Serena shoot."  
"Why are you still trying to be my friend? I mean We have broken up and I am with my new boyfriend and every time I am around him you always show up.....why is it that you always show up when I am with him?" She asked.  
"Honestly Serena I want to still date you, you know give us another chance." He said carefully.  
Darien couldn't help it anymore he had been patient with this jerk left and right. "Look here this is my girlfriend and unlike you I know a good thing and that I would absolutly hate to loose."   
Josh looked at Darien realizing something Serena didn't know about him 'he loved her and by the look on his face he will put up a fight to keep her, but I still have to try.' He thought. "I am sorry to protrude on your date MR.CHIBA but I am talking to my friend Serena not YOU!" he said rudely. "I am sorry Serena but please you have to give me another chance I wish I had never broken up with you." He took in a deep breathe and continued "I wish I had never gone out with that other girl, I wish I had you back."  
"Listen Josh you broke up with, and that is that I am with my boyfriend and I would mind if you please leave me alone." She said through her tears she hated doing this but she loved Darien and she didn't want to loose him like she lost Josh.  
'I have one more shot I know it what can I do?' he pondered and then a thought came into mind. "Serena I don't believe you, after all we have been through and you wanna through it all away?" He grabbed Serena and kissed her full and hard.  
'I don't like this why is he doing this to me ....Darien please help me' she thought as she tried to get out of his grip.  
Darien was furious he grabbed Josh by the arm and jerked that him away. "If you lay one hand on the women I love ever again you will regret it you understand me Josh." Darien said furiously.  
Just about as Josh was about to respond Darien saw a fist fly and Josh hit the ground. He looked over at a smiling Serena and back at Josh then back at Serena. "You upper cut sure has become a lot better." He said in a straight face before he busted laughing.  
"Yeah well I had you to practice on and when I didn't knock you unconciess the first time I realized I need to work harder on it." She replied and then started to laugh again. Then after she got done laughing they sat down and started talking.   
"Darien what were you trying to say before?" she asked  
"Serena ..I ...I ....I love you."  
"You what Darien?" Serena noticed that Darien was very nervous in telling her whatever it was. 'He couldn't possibly be in love with me could' she wondered 'no not Darien I know he likes me a lot and this past week has been great though.'   
"Serena I Love you." He said quickly.  
"You what!?" She practically screamed.  
"I love you....your not like other girls I have ever met there is just something about you that I have never felt for any other girl." He stated calmly. He met his gaze with hers looking for some type of response.  
"Darien I don't know what to say..... There is something about you also but I dunno what it is. I love you too Darien." She looked at him and snuggled closer to him. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, she looked up and smiled and closed her eyes as she leaned against him listening to his heartbeat.  
~* The Next Morning *~  
"Spill Serena what happened!?" Mina said anxiously. The girls had been pestering her all day to tell her what happened but she was waiting for Ami who was currently in her advanced Anatomy class. "Calm down Mina I will tell you what happened as soon as Ami gets out of her class." She said with a huge grin on her face.  
"Hey guys what's the commotion about?' Ami asked as she walked up the steps of Rei's Temple.  
"Finally now Serena tell us how the date went," Lita begged.   
"Well...." She began for a dramatic pause to increase the girls tension "We went out for a picnic on the beach and watched the stars, Josh came and Idid an awesome uppercut, and me and Darien laughed and then he toldmehelovedmeandItoldhimIlovedhimtoo." She said the last part hurriedly not knowing what her friends were going to say about the whole thing.  
"He what!!!" they all chorused together.  
"He said he loved me." She repeated calmly.  
"Oh how exciting Ser I am so happy for you." Ami of course was the first to respond, as the other three girls stood with their mouths hanging open. THUD!! The girls turned around and saw Mina on the ground. The girls rolled their eyes. "She can be such a Drama queen." Rei and Lita busted up laughing.  
"Hey I heard that" Mina Said through a grin as she got up.  
"That's great he is so much better than that looser Josh." Rei said snidely.  
"Go Serena!!" Lita and Mina said together as they gave each other high fives.  
Serena laughed at her friend's reactions. "Hey guys let's go get some ice cream." She excitedly said. "Oh and thank you Lita for those extra boxing lessons be I did a one hit Ko on Josh." Her and lita busted up giggiling.   
"Sounds good to me," Mina stated still thinking about the ice cream. The girls headed down and to the Arcade.  
Serena skipped happily along until THUD!!!! "I am so sorry." She started to stammer and tried to look up to see who she ran in to.  
"My , my Serena some things never change do they." Darien said with a smirk on his face as he helped her up. "Oh Darien, I am glad I didn't run into some one I didn't know. I met could have met another man and fallen in lovewith," she joked as Darien and the other girls laughed at her remark "Where are you five off to in a hurry?" he questioned "Ice Cream!!!" they all yelled and burst into another fit of giggles. Darien laughed and he put his arm around Serena and he accompanied them to the Arcade.  
As they walked in th Arcade they saw Josh and he looked away real fast, but not before the girls and Darien got a chance to see the damage Serena did to him. "Hey Andrew!" Serena said happily as she waved to him.  
"Hey Serena, you guys want the usual?" he asked.  
"Of course!" they choresed together.   
"Oh Serena!!" Mina called as she grabbed the microphone. "come here please"  
"No, Not again come on Mina." Serena pleaded...no luck.  
"Sometimes I have dreams, I picture myself flying above the clouds, high in the sky Conquering the world  
With my magic piano. Never being scared, but then I realize" Mina started up as the girls dragged Serena on stage.  
"I'm super girl and I'm here to save the world, and I wanna know who's gonna save me. I'm super girl and I'm here to save the world, and I wanna know why I feel so alone." Rei, Mina , and Ami joined in.  
Darien looked to see what the girls were up too "Oh no not again I swear these girls Andrew."  
"They just like to have fun." Andrew finished the sentence as him and Darien stood smiling as they watched the girls.  
Serena and Lita then began to join in as soon as Lita dragged her over there. "Seems like a dream, but there's one thing missing. To share and know that I've been given I need someone that's strong enough for me." They all started in began Dancing and singing. Serena Loked over at Darien and smiled.  
"I need someone, I won't stop till I find the one. Who will stop the longing in my life, I need someone, I won't stop till I find the one. Who will stop the longing in my life." Serena and Mina were turning in cirlces, and Serena started to really sing and the girls stopped as they heard the beauty of her voice.   
"But then I realized I'm super girl and I'm here to save the world, and I wanna know who's gonna save me I'm super girl and I'm here to save the world, and I wanna know why I feel so alone. Seems like a dream, but there's one thing missing. Nobody's here with me, to share and know that I've been given I need someone that's strong enough for me."   
Darien realized that the other girls were only Dancing and Serena was the only one singing. 'This is the girl that one day I am gonna Marry' he thought to himself as he watched and listened to his angel sing. He looked and Andrew and smiled contently.  
"But then I realized, I'm Super girl and I'm here to save the world."   
  
The end  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
